Solo ten fe
by Chocolate y Azucar
Summary: Una persona muy importante reconfortara a Italia y lo hara creer en la promesa que le hizo Sacro Imperio Romano. Crossover con Zelda :D


"**Solo ten fe…"**

En una noche algo nublada, se podía notar la figura de un pequeño niño. Este pequeño tenía el cabello rojizo, con un rulo del lado izquierdo sobresaliendo, como si quisiera retar a la gravedad. El se encontraba llorando a los pies de un árbol, con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas mientras susurraba "¿Por qué no has regresado?" "¿Por qué me has mentido?".

El pequeño seguía llorando, al poco tiempo pudo oír unos pasos parecidos a los de un animal. El pequeño, al levantar la vista, se encontró con un pequeño caballo de tono rojizo, parecido al de su pelo, con una enorme mancha blanca en su hocico. El pequeño se limpio las lágrimas y acerco al animal para acariciarlo, mientras este parecía agradarle los cariños del niño.

-¿Estás perdido?-dijo el pequeño mientras seguía acariciando al pequeño caballo-¿Dónde está tu dueño?-

-Con que, aquí estabas… Epona…- dijo entre jadeos una voz atrás del pequeño pelirrojo. Este por reacción volteo su mirada para encontrarse con un niño rubio de ojos azules, vestido con unos extraños ropajes color verde, al parecer era menor que él. Llevaba una espada y un escudo, extraños también, ya que su espada parecía hecha de oro y su escudo tenía una cara algo atemorizante-Epona… ¿Por qué saliste así de repente?-

-Lo siento-se disculpo el pelirrojo-debió haberme escuchado y sintió curiosidad por mi-

-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño rubio-Soy Link, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Me llamo Italia-contesto también con una sonrisa. El rubio se le quedo viendo a los ojos, preocupando algo al pelirrojo-¿P-pasa algo?

-… Has estado llorando… ¿verdad?-contesto Link, sorprendiendo al pequeño italiano.

-¿C-como supist-t…?-

-Eso es lo de menos-interrumpió el ojiazul, para luego continuar-Oye, ya sé que nos acabamos de conocer, ¿pero quieres hablar?-

El pelirrojo dudo un poco, pero al observarlo mejor parecía una buena persona, tenía una expresión honesta. Esto convenció al italiano y este comenzó a relatarle la despedida que tuvo con su amigo hace unos años, y como este no había vuelto, a pesar de que él le había hecho la promesa de volver a su lado. Después de escucharlo, Link decidió hablar.

-Así que no has sabido nada de él desde que partió, ¿cierto?

-Exacto…-contesto Italia-¿Qué tal si me olvido? ¿Y si no vuelvo a verlo?

El pequeño bajo la cabeza, comenzando a derramar lagrimas de dolor. Link simplemente se pudo identificar con él, había pasado por lo mismo hace poco tiempo. Este poso su mano en el hombro del italiano, lo que provoco que el pelirrojo levantara la mirada y observando como el ojiazul lo miraba de manera reconfortante.

-Sabes, tú me recuerdas a mí…-dijo de manera nostálgica el rubio

-¿A ti?-pregunto ingenuo el italiano

-Sí, yo también me despedí de alguien importante para mí, una amiga-el italiano comenzó a mirar a link de una manera curiosa, por lo que este siguió-Yo no sabía por qué se fue, dónde podría haber ido, o si la volvería a ver, poco a poco mis dudas me consumieron y solo me deje guiar por la desesperación. Al final de mi viaje, no pude encontrar a mi amiga, pero gane muchos amigos, ellos estaban en peores condiciones que yo, no entendían los corazones de los demás. Perdieron la fe en sus corazones. Sospechaban unos de otros. Discutían con todos. Buscaban venganza. Se volvieron solitarios y aislados. Guardaban secretos. Escondían sus caras bajo una máscara...-

El italiano comenzó a reflexionar, este niño, Link, había experimentado más que el, siendo mucho menor que Italia, pero algo le llamo la atención al pelirrojo, fue la sonrisa del rubio, que expresaba cierta felicidad.

-Y justamente, ellos me ayudaron a recuperar la fe que había perdido. Todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque uno me haya causado algunos problemas-dijo Link conservando su sonrisa, pero esta vez mirando al cielo, contemplando las estrellas.

-No lo entiendo, si es tu amigo, ¿Por qué te causo problemas?-simplemente el italiano no llegaba a comprender esa última frase

-El no era el mismo, por decirlo de algún modo. De cierta manera él era manipulado. Todo fue por la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia, se sentía abandonado, ya que tuvo una pelea con sus amigos y estos, en consecuencia, lo abandonaron- dijo el rubio, esta vez observando al italiano.

-¡Pobrecito!-exclamo Italia dolido-Y… ¿Que paso?

-Al final todo se arreglo, las heridas en su corazón fueron sanadas y todos los problemas que mi amigo causo fueron perdonados. Me alegre de verlos todos felices, sin pelear, mentirse u ocultar secretos. Mostrándose como realmente eran. A pesar de que no encontré a mi amiga, decidí volver a casa. Allí hay alguien esperando mi regreso…-menciono Link

-¿Hay?-pregunto dudoso el pelirrojo

-Si-confirmo el rubio-en este momento me dirigía para allá-dijo mientras ponía una enorme sonrisa-Dime Italia, ¿no has pensado en hacer nuevos amigos?

-S-si… si lo he pensado… pero, ¿Qué tal si no me aceptan como soy? ¿Y si no les agrado?-comenzó a cuestionar el italiano

-Inténtalo, solo ten fe…-dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, parecida a la que Sacro Imperio Romano le dio antes de que se marchara a la Guerra.

-Fe… eso es lo que he hecho durante todo este tiempo, tener fe, pero eso no a traído a mi amigo de vuelta-dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello rojizo.

-… Lo que pasa es que tu solo tienes una simple fe-contesto el ojiazul, captando la atención de Italia

-¿Simple… fe?-

-Exacto. Mira, simple fe no va a resolver todos tus problemas. Incluso si esperas pacientemente a que tu amigo vuelva, el no necesariamente volverá-el pelirrojo lo miro con asombro-la fe no va a cambiar las circunstancias. No va a hacer que de repente todo salga bien y todos comiencen a vivir a tus expectativas. Pero tener fe te permite ir en tu lucha con la mente clara y el corazón fuerte. Sin ninguna fuerza de corazón, una persona decente podría terminar en algo parecido a la trágica situación de el amigo te me mencione. Aquellos sin fe pueden intentar escapar de sus problemas, sólo para descubrir que no son capaces de escapar de ellos-Italia lo mira expectante, no solo por sus palabras, también por la manera en que dijo todo eso, con tanta confianza, tan seguro de sí mismo…

-Pero… ¿si tuviera fe, y aun así esas personas no quisieran ser mis amigos…? ¿O qué tal si ellos me lastiman? No quisiera salir lastimado…-menciono Italia, todavía dudoso.

-Si en verdad quieren ser tus amigos, ellos te aceptaran, y si te hacen daño, estoy seguro que los podrás perdonar. Los amigos no siempre estarán ahí para ti, y algunas veces te decepcionarán. Creer en tus amigos significa que estás dispuesto a ver más allá de sus fracasos. Cree en tus fortalezas, en tus amigos y anda por un camino de esperanza. Si permites que tus miedos y dudas crezcan sin control, intentarán tragarte, al igual que a mí en el transcurso de mi viaje.

-…Tienes razón… si sigo de esta manera… pronto terminare solo… sin nadie a mi lado… y definitivamente me encontrare abandonado, y todo sería mi culpa…-dijo el italiano, apretando sus puños y llorando.

-Un buen cambio seria que dejaras de llorar tanto-agrego Link-Con eso le demuestras a la gente que eres débil.

-¿Estas? Son solo lagrimas de alivio-dijo limpiándose el rostro-gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ya me siento mejor.

-Es bueno saber eso-dijo el ojiazul esbozando una sonrisa-…bien, creo que es hora que me vaya-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su caballo.

-¡Es-espera!-detuvo al rubio

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto, debes de estar cansado, deberías dormir hoy aquí-dijo tomándolo delicadamente del brazo.

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo-el italiano lo miro de manera interrogante

-¿Por qué?-

-Todavía me falta mucho para llegar a mi hogar, y estoy impaciente por volver a ver a esa persona que me está esperando.

-…Entiendo-dijo con un tono comprensible y con una mirada de felicidad. Después de una larga despedida, Link se monto en su caballo, no sin antes decirle algo a Italia.

-No te preocupes, tu amigo prometió regresar-dijo el rubio con una mirada cálida-Si es alguien de palabra como tu dijiste, el volverá.

-…Lo sé- dijo tomando la muñeca de su brazo-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, y salúdame a tu amigo cuando regrese-

-Lo hare… ten cuidado-

-Descuida, lo tendré- después de esta frase, Link se marcho perdiéndose, entre los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche. No sin antes haberle inculcado el sentimiento de la fe a su nuevo amigo.

-Será mejor que yo también regrese a casa, el Señor Austria y la Señorita Hungría deben estar preocupados por mi-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse del lugar, eso sí, con una gran sonrisa.

Al fin lo termine, el trabajo que me llevo hacerlo, por favor dejen un review, no sean malas personas porfis. La idea de este fic me surgió jugando The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask, un juego muy hermoso pero que sin embargo no fue valorado en su época.

Ya se que soy una bastarda que no ha continuado su otra historia de Itaciento, pero me quede estancada xD pero les aseguro que lo voy a terminar, ¡promesa de sangre! -muestra su brazo con cicatrices(?)- ok no xD pero lo repito, LO CONTINUARE. Ya saben, ningún caballo u otro animal fue lastimado durante este fic, puede que Link(?)

¡Ah! Y si quieren que les haga un One Shot de cualquier personaje de Hetalia solo pídanlo, hará que me inspire a seguir el de Itaciento :3 Se me cuidan, ya saben que si no dejan review me como sus piernas :


End file.
